criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Erica Washington
Erica Washington was a suspect in the murder investigations of vampire cosplayer Logan Knightley in The Stakes Are High (Case #4) and music producer Gary Richards in Trial by Fire (Case #6). Profile Erica is the manager of many events in Bumberborough Bay, including the annual sci-fi and fantasy convention. She is the sister of Kallie Washington. She is known to drink whiskey, wear makeup, have diabetes, and be superstitious. Role in Case(s) The Stakes Are High Jackson Walters and the player approached Erica to inquire about the victim's identity. Erica admitted that she did not know the victim as she did not have time to keep track of everyone in the massive convention. However, she also said that practically no one knew the victim's true name as he was known in the community as the "Neo-Dracula". The nickname stemmed from his exemplary and consistent portrayal of a more modern Dracula. Later on, Erica tried to stop the host in the award ceremony at the end of the convention to give the Best Portrayal of a Folklore Character to the "Neo-Dracula". When asked why by the team, Erica said that she had tried to kick out Logan many times during the convention. She received many complaints from various female cosplayers that Logan was flirting with them and touching them inappropriately. When she asked him to leave, the victim slapped her in the cheek. When she was about to get him lost by force, he was found dead already. Erica was proven to be innocent of the crime when cosplayer Flora Ward was revealed as the killer of Logan Knightley. She turned out to have more involvement in the murder when Jackson and the player found a picture that Aaron Zimmer took of her biting the victim sensually. Erica admitted that she did kiss Logan repeatedly instead of asking him to leave once. Jackson asked her if she did it to trick Flora into thinking that Logan was disloyal. Erica angrily replied that what he said was nothing but speculation and was unprofessional of a cop. She refused to say any more, so Jackson and the player left her alone. Trial by Fire The player found an order to kill Logan Knightley in the poisoned recording room. It was revealed by Alden Holmes that it was addressed to Erica. Erica admitted that she did kiss Logan to trick Flora into killing Logan. Obviously depressed, Erica was arrested. Erica wanted to help the investigation so she asked for the player. Erica said that she found a torn photo in her pocket and said that it might help the investigation. She went back to her cell. Later on, Alden and the player found her sister, Kallie Washington, burned and cramped in a safe near the cabin. When asked about it, Erica cried, saying that Unsur burned the cabin down to kill Kallie so that she would be scared into staying in the organization. Erica thanked the police for closure regarding the issue. Case Appearances *The Stakes Are High (Case #4) *Trial by Fire (Case #6)